


Percy Jackson Highschool Au

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Leo Valdez, Bisexual Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, I want him to just date any one and eveyone, I'm not actually tagging important stuff now so I'mma stop, Just a question I had, M/M, and here i am, can I ask why gay Nico Di Angelo is a tag if that's canon?, everyones friends - Freeform, no Gabe, no other romantic relationships will be front and center other than the ones listed, past lukercy mentioned, there's no actual Percy ship, this started out as a joke on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: It's Percy Jackson in Highschool. What more do you want me to put here?
Relationships: Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, No Romantic Relationships To Be Added, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Percy Jackson Highschool Au

**Author's Note:**

> I like being sarcastic in the summaries sorry. 
> 
> This is a short intro chapter. 
> 
> Remember that they aren't demigods. 
> 
> Also this started as a joke.

For as long as he could remember, Percy had been surrounded by people who love him. He had a few cousins, two aunts, two uncles, and most importantly his mom. No dad but he was okay with that and it confused him when his mom would cry at the mention of him. 

Percy's days were filled with fun. Mostly playing with his cousins and eating cookies. He loved all of his cousins even if Thalia was kinda mean and Hazel was a lot younger than him. His mom was always at home because she worked from there. And she was also writing a book. 

If you asked him, his mom is the coolest person in the world. She made him cookies and told him bed time stories and didn't make him go by Perseus like the mean Kindergarten teacher. 

Yeah Percy had it good. But it all changed. For the better, but still it was different. 

When Percy turned ten he was officially diagnosed with adhd and dyslexia because of course be couldn't just have one learning disorder. This made school almost impossible but he managed. 

When he was eleven he met Grover who quickly became his best friend. The two were pretty much inseparable. He quickly became a part of the family, hitting it off with not only Sally but his cousins as well. 

When he was twelve his Dad was found. The ship he was on had crashed into an island. Sally was happy to see him even though by this time she had met Paul and they were currently planning their wedding. He accepted this knowing that a lot would've changed. All he asked is that he could finally be in his son's life. Which Percy did not make it easy for him to do. But he eventually came around. 

At thirteen he met Annabeth Chase. A girl who had just moved up to New York recently. They didn't get along at first but became friends nonetheless. Although he regrets introducing her to Thalia. 

At fourteen his mom took in a kid from Texas. Percy wasn't told what he had done that had the police escorting him to their apartment but then again maybe that's how all foster kids arrive he didn't know. The kid's name turned out to be Leo Valdez and he and Percy got along great. Jason also really liked Leo, probably because he finally met someone his age. 

At sixteen he started highschool with Annabeth and Grover. Thalia went to an all girls school after an incident, and also her stepmom doesn't trust dudes, which is fair. Although Thalia wasn't there to show them around, she had her ex-boyfriend Luke do it. 

Percy had met Luke in the past. All of them had. He dated Thalia. But that was just in passing. Actually getting to talk to him and getting to know him was life changing for Percy. Mostly because Luke was the reason he began to question his sexuality. 

Later that school year he came out to his mom as bi. She accepted him and do did Paul. It was an adorable family moment. Leo was also there when Percy came out and he all he said was that he was cool with it. Later on he would tell him that he was also questioning rather he was bi or not and their already tight bond would get closer. 

At seventeen he met Piper who had transferred from a school in California. Her dad was a movie star or something like that. Percy didn't know who he was. He didn't watch movies. You have to have an attention span for that. She was cool though and they got along great. 

That was also the year that he dated Luke. And it was the year that he stopped dating him because his family moved to the rival town and neither of them wanted to deal with that. It wasn't serious anyways. 

Also this was the year that all of his cousins and friends would finally be going to the same school as him (Hazel had been moved up a grade). And his family got a new addition. His name was Frank Zhang and he was related to Percy through his Father somehow. And he would also be living at their apartment because even though his Dad was there more he still traveled a lot. 

This is where his story is currently. And he can't wait to see what comes next!

**Author's Note:**

> Why are my first chapters always the shortest?
> 
> It's been forever since I've written Percy Jackson. Wow.


End file.
